You Make Me Blush
by Smams
Summary: Finn has always had a crush on the most popular guy in school, Blaine Anderson. Only problem is that Blaine doesn't know Finn exists. Or so he thinks. Yay for Blinn! :


Finn leaned up against the lockers. Waiting for his best and only friend, Tina Cohen-Chang, to finish getting all her books together. Finn is very tall and very shy. Being tall and shy is not good. That means he has to slouch alot. He doesn't blend in with the crowd, and he is most definitly a loser. Nobody notices him.

Finn doesn't really care about that, though. There is only one person he wishes and prays will notice him. And that person is the most popular person at Mckinley. Blaine Anderson.

Finn sighs dreamily at the thought of Blaine. Blaine is really short, but he has gorgeous dark brown curls and big hazel eyes that seem to always be smiling at you. That is just Finn's type.

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?" Tina asks shutting her locker.

Finn's eyes widen. _How does she know that? _ He thinks. She just smiles at him. Tina is probably the nicest person Finn knows. And she's very pretty and Asian.

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Because I think about his best friend all the time." she blushes.

"Mike Chang?"

She nods looking down.

"Maybe one day." She whispers under her breath.

Finn just nods, cheeks flaming. Everything about Blaine Anderson makes Finn blush.

The bell rings and everyone begins to go to their classes. But Finn just stands there, motionless. He's lost in thought. Tina stares at him confused, she looks around. the hallway is completely empty except Finn and Tina.

"Finn?" She asks.

He remains silent.

"Finn are you coming?"

He stares at the ground, then shakes his head. Tina sighs. She snaps her fingers in his face, trying to get his attention. he slowly lifts his head to meet her brown eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break. I'll meet you after school, okay?"

She sets her hand on his shoulder. He nods. Tina smiles. She stands on her toes so she can kiss his cheek. Then she skips all the way to her class. As soon as she's out of sight Finn runs to the nearest exit. Finn can run fast, but he's a little clumsy.

He doesn't want to go home. Sam Evans has been staying with the Hudson-Hummels for a while now because he needed a place to stay while he was away from his family to help out the New Directions.

Anyway, since he's been living there Sam and Kurt have been skipping school to God knows what back at the house since they're dating. Finn envies them. He wants what they have. He wants to be loved too. Loved by Blaine.

As Finn runs he lets tears streak down his face. Why can't he have a happily ever after like his step-brother? Why can't Tina have that? All of a sudden Finn runs into someone.

"Hey, man, slow down."

Finn saw that it way Noah Puckerman. Puck is a major badboy with a wicked mohawk.

"I'm sorry." Finn tells him.

"Whatever, man." Puck rolls his eyes.

Finn then tries to walk around him, but Puck puts a hand on his chest, and pushes him back. Finn stares at him, confused. Is he going to beat him up? Then out of nowhere Puck asks him a question.

"Do you think your brother and that trouty mouth guy will be up for a threesome?"

Finn gapes at him. He had no idea Puck was gay. Wait, was he even gay?

"Why do you want to have a threesome with Kurt and Sam?"

"Bored." Puck puts simply.

"I think they're at my house."

Puck smirks at him, and then he begins to walk away. Finn starts moving again aswell. Then he hears Puck shout something from behind him.

"Don't worry about Hobbit! He'll come around!"

Finn froze and he felt his cheeks flare up. _Puck knows?_ he gulped. _Who else knows?_ Finn pushes that thought aside and continues to walk to the park. That's where he always goes when he's feeling down. He doesn't run this time. He walks slowly, taking time to think. Thinking about what he's going to do when he gets there and Blaine.

A single tear falls from him cheek. His heart aches. Why is this so hard? When he finally makes it to the park he just sits on the bench. Watching children have fun and being care free should make him feel better. He wipes his tears away.

He notices a guy playing with the kids. He's pretty tall. And he has messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looks like he's about twenty-five, and yet he looks like he's having the time of him life playing with those kids. Finn notices that the guy likes to point his fingers and he's by far the loudest of the bunch.

Then someone comes up to Finn and sits next to him. He stiffens, afraid to see who it is.

"Hey."

Finn knows this voice. Knows it better then his own. But it can't be real. He's not that lucky.

"Um, hi." He manages to choke out.

_Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson Blaine Anderson. _That's the only thing processing through Finn's head at the moment. He can feel his heart rate speeding up. What is he supposed to do?

"You look familiar."

Finn nods, clearing his throught.

"We go to the same school."

"That's right, you're Finn Hudson!" Blaine says with a smile.

Finn can barely breathe. He is in awe. _The _Blaine Anderson knows who he is!

"And you're Blaine Anderson."

Blaine laughs lightly, nodding.

"What are you doing at the park?" Finn asks him softly.

Blaine smiles at the blue-eyed man. For a second Finn dies inside. His first thought when he saw Blaine smile at this very attractive fellow is that they where boyfriends. Finn blushes and looks down, mentally glaring at himself.

"My brother, Cooper," Blaine says gesturing to the man, "He likes to drag me out here when he's in town."

_Brother. Oh._

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Finn looks into Blaines eyes that are surprisingly filled with concern. When Finn doesn't answer, Blaine speaks up, asking,

"You like me, don't you?"

Finn just nods, blushing. What else can he do? Blaine stands up.

"Don't go." Finn pleads.

Finn ruined it! God! Why is he so stupid? He just ruined his chance to at least be friends with Blaine. But then Blaine says something that could have been the last thing Finn would expect him to say.

"I'm not leaving, yet. I like you too."

And then Blaine is pressing his lips against Finn's. Finn's heart stops for the time that their lips are moving together. But as soon as it starts Blaine pulls away. Blaine places a slip of paper is Finn's hand.

"Call me."

Before Blaine leaves with his brother he places a kiss to Finn's forehead. Then Blaine's gone. By then Finn's cheeks flushed.

"You make me blush." he whispers.


End file.
